A Bullet In The Room
by animebunny14
Summary: A visitor from Bones' past comes to visit. But at the same time Hannah decides to come back. What are the chances these two events are connected when the partners lives are threatened? Happens before Vincent gets shot.
1. Chapter 1

One week. That was all it had taken. One week. For his world to come crashing down around him. For his heart to break. For his life to be destroyed. Booth had memorized a quote from one of her books. _'There is a sacredness in tears. They are not the mark of weakness, but of power. They speak more eloquently than ten thousand tongues. They are messengers of everwhelming grief...and unspeakable love.' _So Booth showed his love. He sank to the floor and cried. He wasn't even angry anymore. All he could do was cry and try to show how much he loved her. If he had wanted to die before, he was on a path to suicide now.

Wearily, Seeley got off the floor and went to take a shower. Trying to feel something, Booth turned the water to scalding hot before getting in and feeling his skin burn. But then he remembered her; her hand accidentally brushing hers, the way her hair felt when she accidentally fell asleep on his lap, when they would hook arms and walk to the diner, meaningless and pointless arguments, her laugh, her smile...the way he loved her. Why was that taken away? Booth couldn't take it anymore and slumped to the ground. There was no reason to stand tall anymore. His legs wouldn't work anyways. _How did this happen?_ Booth thought. Everything had been fine a week ago. **She** had been fine a week ago. It was just a look. Just a look that that man had given her. It had hardly seemed like a look, more of a glance at his surroundings and she had been in his surroundings. So why was she hurt? She made the world a better place. They were the golden team. Highest percent of closed cases in the bureu. And he had to drag her away from solving more murders and cases. _WHY?! _his brain screamed with his heart. Shakily, Booth got off the shower floor. Perhaps if he drank something the pain would go away. But drinking reminded him of her too. Tears again began to form in his eyes. Screaming in anger Seeley punched the wall. _Well that hurt_ he thought. Mentally and physically drained Seeley climbed into bed. As his exhausted mind began to shut down, her face once again came into mind. Booth couldn't help but bring a watery smile to his face as he thought about her waiting for him. A shaky laugh escaped from his lips. "I promised," Booth whispered as he fell asleep.

* * *

_Last Friday_

Agent Seeley Booth was awakened by his phone ringing. Exhausted even by his standards he flicked open his phone.

"Hello?" he asked groggily.

"Booth?" a mans voice asked.

"Director Cullen. And how may I be of assistance at..." Booth looked at his digital clock. "5:07 in the morning?"

"We have a body down by the docks. I'll send you the address. And be prepared for this one Agent Booth. Even I know it's going to be a tough case."

Sighing, Booth rung Bones.

"Wake up Sunshine," he said cheerfully.

"Booth I'm already awake. I was just on my way to work. I'm about to leave. And I am a human being, not the sun so therefore I could not be radiating the thing we call sunshine which is actually-" Booth cut her off.

"Cullen called you?" he asked.

"The director of the FBI? No I was heading in to work in Bone Storage. Why?" Bones asked.

"We have a case. I'm coming to pick you up so don't leave."

"Alright I'll be outisde"

"So Bones what do you have?" Booth asked. "Female, aged late 30s to early 40s, Caucasian. Her radius had been snapped and her hyoid is broken. All phalanges are broken and seventh and third ribs are broken. " Booth understood what the director had meant by it's not going to be easy. "Cause of death?" Booth asked. "I can't determine cause of death yet as there are mutilple lacerations and contortions all over her body" Bones responded.

"Was she murdered?' Booth asked. Carefully Brennan lifted up a few bones.

"I feel safe to answer that this woman was murdered" Brennan stated.

"Alright pack everything up here. Let's go, move it!" Booth barked out orders. Brennan snapped off her gloves and was escorted away by Booth. He rested his hand on the small of her back and led her to the car.

"So..." he began. Smiling Bones guessed what he was thinking.

"The diner it is Booth," she said.

"Ahh Bones you know me so well," Booth commented.

"I would hope so Booth. We are partners after all," Brennan stated.

"Yeah...partners," Booth whispered. If she had the power to read to minds she would have stumbled across something he knew that she wasn't prepared for.

After breakfast Booth left for the FBI and Bones headed off to investigate dead people.

"Mr. Bray welcome back," Temperance said. Wendell looked up. He had just finished arranging the bones.

"Thank you Dr. Brennan," he said. Instantly he began to list injuries. "Her hyoid is broken, all phalanges are broken and two ribs are broken while the rest are cracked. Her radius is broken as if her hand was snapped back. Maybe a defensive position? The ribs puntured part of the lung but it wasn't fatal. It just chipped part of it. There was some particulates on her hyoid and Dr. Hodgins is examining them now."

"Good job Mr. Bray," Brennan said. Wendell looked extremely pleased with himself. Compliments by Dr. Brennan were extremely hard to come by. Dr. Brennan started to examine the bones.

"I noticed that there is a punture mark on her arm. Take it to Dr. Hodgins and have him swab for particulates." she said. Her findings and that of her intern were the same therefore making it conclusive in her mind. But Brennan had a nagging feeling that she was missing something. She decided to look over all the x-rays again. Suddenly Hodgins burst in.

"Those particulates we found on the victims throat are from the insect _Hydropsyche Abella _or more commonly known as the Abellan Hydropsyche Caddisfly. It is a rare insect found only in Oregon. Our victim would have to be someone of great importance to the study of their habitat or she did something that ended up killing the bug and possibly her."

Brennan frowned. "We don't deal with conjecture Dr. Hodgins. But in this case Booth may be able to identify her so it is understandable."

Snapping off her gloves she walked out saying "I'll call Booth." But she reappeared again a moment after. "Oh sorry. Good work on finding out what the bug was Dr. Hodgins." Bones left again. Hodgins stared at the door, his mouth wide open. "Woah. Did you see that?" he asked Wendell. Angela walked in. "Where's Brennan? And why are you trying to be a human fly catcher?" she asked her husband giggling.

"She complimented me. She said good work," he told his wife. "Ok are you going to tell me what happened or am i just going to have to guess?" Angela said smiling. Wendell cleared his throat.

"I believe he is referring to the fact that Dr. Brennan complimenetd him," he said. Angela looked at her husband.

"So what's the problem? Although it is rare for Brennan to say good job it's not like she hasn't said it before," the artist asked confused.

"No the weird part is that she came back to tell me good job. I told her what the particulates were and she left to call Booth. Then she reappeared and said 'Oh sorry. Good work on finding out what the bug was Dr. Hodgins.'

Now Angela had her mouth wide open. "What do you think happened?" she asked.

"I don't know but it must have been something good because she's never done this before. Ever," Hodgins declared.

"I'm going to talk to her," Angela said and with that she left. In her mind a ton of scenarios were running amok. _Had it finally happpned?_ she asked herself. _Had Agent Studly and Brennan finally hooked up? Had it been steamy and hot or more passionate and slow? _Angelas mind was running frantic with ideas all more hot and steamy than the last. Finally she spotted Booth walking in through the pair of glass doors. _If Brennan wasn't around then Agent Hotstuff would have to do _she thought to herself.

"Booth! Can I ask you something real fast?" Angela said running up to him. Booth groaned. She had that look on her face again. Another question about him and Bones.

"Fine but make it quick," he said.

"Did you and Brennan hook up?" she calmly. Booth choked on the only thing left for him to choke on. His air. He had taken a breath to answer the question he felt was coming but it definitely wasn't that question.

"What makes you say that?"Booth asked after he could breath again. Noticing how he reacted Angela knew that her dreams had not come true yet. With a sad smile on her face she looked at Booth.

"She was just super nice and gave Hodgins a compliment so we thought that something had had to happen for her to act this way and I assumed it was you," she explained clearly.

"Well that's great that she gave one of her squints a compliment but why does it have to be me that you ask such ridiculous questions to? Why not ask the person who you're talking about?" Booth asked.

"Because I saw you first that's why," Angela said sounding resigned.

"She's probably in her office," Booth sighed. Angela was going to be the death of him one of these days. Walking into her office Booth knocked on her door.

"Bones? Bones you in here?" he asked. When no answer came Seeley plopped down on her couch resigned to waiting for her. Silently Angela left Booth alone muttering under her breath about boys and men. As Booth closed his eyes he felt a strange tingle in his foot. Getting up he heard a single gunshot and the windows in Bones' office shattered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the review Guest! You're awesome! :)**

Booth hit the floor. Swiftly he pulled out his gun.

"Sorry man!" Hodgins yelled. Booth swore under his breath.

"Really Hodgins! Bones is going to kill you!" Booth yelled loudly. Hodgins came to inspect the damage. His face paled when he saw all the damage.

"Oh crap. Dr. B is going to kill me. Or worse yet Cam. You never saw me here! I didn't do this!" Hodgins ran back to his office. Swearing, Booth waited to explain to Bones how her office blew up. Luckily she came back soon. As soon as she walked up to her office her face contorted into an expression of confusion and knowing.

"Hodgins?" She asked wearily.

"Nice one Bones. But yeah it was Hodgins..." Booth said.

"What experiment this time?"

"I have no idea Bones but it can't be good." Shaking her head she turned to Booth.

"Anyways why are you here Booth?" Booth waggled his eyebrows.

"No Booth I am not going to the diner I have too much work to do here."

"Please Bones?" He asked with his puppy dog eyes. She sighed. The diner did sound tempting. But no. She must finish her work and not rely on Booth.

"No Booth. Now go I have work to do." A smile spread across his face. Bones had a bad feeling.

"Nope."

"Nope what?"

"Nope I'm not going back. Not until you agree to go the diner with me. I know you haven't eaten."

"You will be interrupting my work Booth."

"Then I suggest you hurry up and take my offer or I'm going to be here the whole day. Bugging you and making Angela question you the entire day. I'm not leaving your sight until you agree to eat with me."

"Isn't that blackmail Booth?"

"Yep. Now what is your answer?" A tired expression came across her face.

"Lunch Booth. Now please stop bugging me."

His charm smile appeared on his face. "Pick you up at 1 Bones!" He shouted as he left. Bones sank into her chair. She hadn't slept in 36 hours. And now she had to be around Booth who would see she was tired and ask why. Plus identify remains and clean up her office of broken glass. It was going to be a long day.

n.n n.n n.n n.n n.n

"Bones. Bones. Bones!" Bones turned her attention to Booth.

"Yes Booth what is it?" A frown appeared on his face.

"Hey are you ok?" he asked, concern etched in his face. _Of course I'm not all right Booth. But I can't have you worrying about me_ Brennan thought.

"I'm perfectly all right Booth. You don't have to worry about me. Worry about yourself for once."

"You are not perfectly fine as I have been trying to get your attention for a while now. What's wrong?"

"I'm fine Booth. Nothing is wrong." Booth frowned. Why wasn't she looking at him? Gently he lifted her chin so he could see her eyes. There was an emotion he couldn't make out. Pain? Exhaustion maybe?

"Do you trust me?" Bones looked at him appalled. How could he doubt her trust? She always trusted him. Even when things didn't turn out as planned.

"Do you doubt my trust for you Booth? I am sad to hear that as we are partners."

"That's right Bones we are partners. I trust you, you trust me. So thanks for trusting me and giving me the right to worry about you!" he said with a boyish grin on his face.

"What? Booth I didn't... Oh never mind," she said laughing. But it quickly stopped as her phone rang. Thinking it was the Jeffersonian she answered it.

"Brennan"

"is this Temperance Brennan?"

"Yes. Who is this?" A man started laughing over the phone. It continued on for a while. Brennan shut her phone.

"Who was that?"

"I have no clue," she said puzzled. Checking the time Booth decided that they needed to go back to work.

"Alrighty Bones let's get you back to the Jeffersonian to solve muder."

"I appreciate that Booth."

"Good then let's go before Hacker gets mad at me for ditching my duties," he said escorting her out.

A camera shutter clicked. "Just you wait Temperance. Pretty soon your world will be turned upside down and he'll be mine. I'll break both of you."

-**If you want you can review. But I'm fine with you just reading my stories. How do you think Hannah should enter? Crazed with jealousy but acts normal around other people or by sliding in like a snake?**


	3. Chapter 3

**THANK YOU ALL FOR READING MY STORY! I hope you like it! I never expected that 400+ people would read my story. Thank you!**

* * *

It would seem that today was finally the day that Brennan admitted that there was a higher power. And he _**hated**_her. First, she had been having dreams about her old foster homes causing her to wake up in a cold sweat and therefore got no sleep. Second, a body had no cause of death as all breaks were caused post-mortem or had already healed. Third, Hodgins shattered all the windows in her office. Fourth, they had had no luck on getting an I.D. And fifth, which just happened, Hannah was back. Bones was going to have a talk with Booth about his so-called 'God'. As soon as Hannah walked into Bones' office she got a bad feeling. Was this what Booth meant by his 'gut'?

"Temperance! How are you?" Hannah asked. Her hair was longer and a bit darker in colour. She looked thinner too.

"I'm fine Hannah. How are you?" Bones answered.

"I'm wonderful! I got this offer about politicians for an article and I'm going to be in DC for two weeks. I was hoping to see some familiar faces while I was here," Hannah explained. Bones instantly thought of Booth and frowned. Thinking quickly, Hannah shook her head.

"Don't worry. I will not see Seeley while I am here. I know how much I hurt him. We both do I think..." she said quietly. Bones silently agreed. Hannah went around her desk to give her a one-sided hug.

"It was nice to see you again Temperance. Don't be stingy. Give me a call sometime," she said giving Bones her number.

"Hannah I don't know what that means," she muttered. Laughing Hannah left as quickly as she came. _I can't wait to steal Booth from you you b*tch_ Hannah thought. Angela came to occupy Bones' now silent office.

"Ohmygod. Was that Hannah? As in Booths ex?" she asked astounded. Bones nodded.

"She got an offer and came to see some familiar faces. She will be here for two weeks," Bones stated. She still didn't trust Hannah.

"She isn't going around Booth is she?" the artist asked horrified. Bones shook her head. Angela breathed a sigh of relief.

"Good. Now don't tell Booth. I want you two to have a chance without something bad happening." As Bones started to protest Angela held her hand up in silence. "I know but a girl can dream right? Bye Brennan!" With a knowing smile Bones left her office before anyone else could interrupt her work. She even forgot about Hannah as she worked on the case. A couple hours later and they had an I.D.

* * *

"Sarah Lakeview age 31. She is an ecologist who studies habitats for rare bugs." Bones and Booth were comparing notes in her office.

"Good job Bones. She was in a car crash four months ago. Went missing for six months in 2000 and returned four months pregnant. New Year's Day of 2001 she sold everything and moved to a secluded cabin in Wyoming. No one has heard anything about her or the baby in years. When dismissed from the hospital she vanished again." Bones frowned. Something was wrong with this case.

"She shows no signs of having a baby or of any damage four months ago. No slight breaks or anything. All damage occurred at least two years ago or post mortem."

"Are you saying it's not her? That this body is not Sarahs?" Now Booth frowned.

"Either this body is not Sarahs or somebody pretended to be Sarah when they had a child and were in a car crash."

"So then where is the real Sarah?"

* * *

"Hey!" Hannah shouted. "Hey!" A man turned around.

"What is it you stupid girl! I'm busy!" he replied angrily in a thick accent. Hannah huffed.

"I'm a woman and I'm not stupid! And when can I talk to Seeley? I miss him. He's cute and gives great sex," she whined.

"God will you shut up already? You've been talking like this for a hour. Just shut up already! As long as I get Temperance you get to do whatever-God forbid- you want to do to Seeley alright? Now just be patient."

"Why do you want her so bad? She's just a stuck up scientist."

"That's because you are jealous Hannah. Look at it from my point of view. She put me in jail and I was tortured. Now I will put her in a metaphorical jail and torture her until she cries for forgiveness. The way to break her and Seeley is you and them. That is why I will take all these pictures. So can you please be quiet?" Hannah smiled. That made sense.

"Of course master. Let's break them together."

"Just remember not to jump Booth the first time you see him alright? He is not allowed to suspect anything from you or I'll go back on my promise," he said.

**"Cross my heart and hope to die."**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I haven't done anything I was on the Rubicon and went to Yellowstone. But now I have the whole summer! :D**

* * *

16-year-old Tempernac Brennan woke up sore. Her whole body ached. Then she remembered how drunk her foster parents had been last night. Her body had quickly adjusted to getting beat up and cut but it still made her sore. She wondered if her foster mother was unconscious. Being pregnant and drinking wasn't good for her health but they didn't care. Her foster parents were the town abusers and town drunks. Everyday-even in summer- she wore long sleeves. Temperance never showed any cuts or bruises. She hated when everyone looked at her with pitying eyes. So now she just made sure that no one looked at her. Sometimes she could escape without her dad waking up. Other days she was bleeding when she went to school. Suddenly a loud noise was heard in the hallway. She sighed. A drunken man staggered in. "Where you go'n somewhere?" he asked, a sneer on his face. The beatings were to start again.

Bones woke up with a start. She hadnt been able to get any sleep in three days. Exhaustion was finally taking its toll on her. The same nightmares every night. Eventually she gave up sleeping after one or two nightmares per night. Always her foster home. Always her dad. James Mortar. If she was going to kill anyone he would be it. He beat her and cut her just like his wife who was just a plaything to him. James: a violent drunk who loved brass knuckles and knives and to see cut open flesh. Brennan chided herself. She was able to compartmentalize all these irrational fears and forget about them daily. This case was getting under her metaphoric skin and she didn't understand why. It was irrational and she was putting a stop to it right now.

Slowly she got out of bed and got dressed. She was still thinking about her dream. All the foster homes she went to were either bad or passable. But his, his was the worst, worse then when she got locked in a trunk for three days for an accident. And she had stopped having dreams about those homes ever since she went to college. Temperance shook her head as if to clear bad thoughts away. Getting her usual cup of coffee she headed out to the Jeffersonian.

A camera shutter clicked.

"Oh Temperance. You have become so beautiful." A rough laugh escaped his lips. "And now you have become so mine."

* * *

A few hours later Brennan had finished going over some paperwork in her office. Her dream was fading from her mind but very slowly. She had headed out for some air and now was retreating back to her safe haven of logic. Angela spotted her and rushed over.

"Why are you here so early?" She demanded. Brennan smiled.

"I'm always here early. Why are you here so early? You should still be asleep. You don't have to be here so early," she replied.

"It's five in the morning. And the only reason I'm here is because Hodgins said his bugs were hatching." Angela said. Brennan started walking towards her office again.

"Sweety?" she asked, taking her friends shoulders. The artist was clearly worried. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. I just couldnt sleep that's all. I just didn't realize it was this late. I should hurry up with my paperwork or I won't be able to finish before I want to look at our case. Is there anyway that the I.D could have been mixed up? Maybe she had a twin?" Bones asked. Angela was a bit confused. From the look on her best friends face the issue wasn't the case, Hannah, or Booth that had her worried. But she went ahead and answered anyways.

"No it was 100% a match. Her fingerprints and skull were perfectly matched. You'll tell me if something is bothering you right?" Angela inquired. A small smile appeared on her friends face.

"Always. Actually could you please tell Hodgins to not blow up my office anymore?" Angela relaxed.

"Good! Don't worry he said it was a mistake anyways." With a small giggle she turned and ran to watch her husband watch his bugs.

* * *

Bones shot up. She had had another bad dream after laying down on her office couch. What was wrong with her? "Damn," she muttered. She must be really tired. As the anthropologist was getting up a knock rang at her door.

"Come in," she said.

"Good Morning Bones!" Booth said. His cheery smile made her laugh. Instantly her dream was forgotten. Looking around he noticed where she was. His smile vanished, a look of concern etched across his features.

"Hey are you okay?" Booth asked.

"Of course I'm fine Booth. Why do you ask?" Bones replied.

"Because you usually don't sleep on your couch," he retorted.

"I came in to do some paperwork and..." she stopped seeing the look on his face. "What?"

"Bad dreams?" Booth asked. As always he saw right through her. Temperance looked down. Exhaustion showed on her face. Her dreams were exhausting her. "I'm fine Booth," she replied quietly. _Was this the same thing that was bothering her yesterday_? Booth thought. Sighing he walked over. With his hand outstretched Booth asked, "Breakfast?" A smile appeared on his partners face as she accepted.

* * *

"Hodgins," Angela complained for the 30th time.

"Almost done," he replied. Carefully he poured a bucket into a glass cage.

"Once this is done will you at least take me to breakfast?" she whined. Hodgins spun around.

"Anywhere you want to go baby." Angela squealed in delight. "Plus at the least I could give you dessert," he said. "Oh really?" Angela grinned mischievously And gave Hodgins a big kiss.

"Work doesn't start for awhile right?"

"You bet it baby." Laughter filled the lab as together they left for their very promising morning. But not before Angela caught Booth in Brennans office. _Maybe he can solve her problem_ she thought.

* * *

Breakfast was calm. Nice and quiet and peaceful. Which made Booth worry about Bones even more. She barely looked up at him the entire time. She never spoke a word. _Was her problem so big she couldn't even talk to him about it? _Bones was starting to worry too._ Was he mad at her because she said she was fine? Or was he mad at her for yesterday when she didn't tell him? _Either way the quiet was beginning to be to much for Bones. Finally she had to break it before she snapped.

"Have you ever had dreams about your dad Booth?" she said softly. Booth was taken aback. She had never asked him this question before. A quick sneak at her face told him that something more was behind that question. A thought dawned on him. Her dream! She was slowly telling him about her dream. But she wasn't being abrasive and blunt. She was easing her way into the main point. _Nice one Bones. _

"Not really. Only after he took me somewhere," Booth answered. He didn't want Bones to think he caught on that quickly. "Why? Did you have a dream about your dad?"

"No,"came the soft reply. Another guess on Booths party.

"Was it about your foster home?" he asked. No reply. He took that to mean no. But the more he thought about it he received his answer. But it was a dark answer that made him want to find Max and tell him who hurt his baby girl.

"Was it about your **abusive **foster parents?" he asked in a low voice. Bones stopped eating when he said that. Slowly she began eating again but not before Booth took it as a yes. Reaching over Booth took Bones hand and gave it a light squeeze.

"Hey it's ok. No one can hurt you now. You're my partner right? I wouldn't let anything happen to you." A slow breath escaped her lips.

"Thanks Booth," she whispered.

_"Agent Booth don't you dare touch my Temperances hand like that! I will kill you if you do it again." He said clicking his camera._

_**WHO IS THIS MYSTERIOUS MAN? Is it Sully? Or her foster father. And why choose now to come back? Hey if I misspelled something can you guys tell me? Thanks! :)**  
_


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks everyone for reading! Usually I think my stories suck but maybe there are too many Bones' fans for any story to suck. :**

* * *

Gently Booth pushed again.

"I know you trust me Bones. So will you tell me what has been giving you nightmares?" he prodded. She sighed. Maybe saying it aloud would do some good.

"You remember when I told you I was locked in a car for three days?" Booth nodded, his hands clenched into fists and his jaw tightened. How could he forget? Everything that made her stop trusting people was because of her father and the fact that she was in the foster system. Booth was going to have a serious talk with Max one day.

"Well that was my second foster home. A couple foster homes later I was sent to live with James and Elizabeth Mortar. They were notorious for getting drunk and violent. But they changed their names for the adoption. We only lived in that house for a month. Then we moved back to their town so they could remember their fame. When we moved everyone felt sorry. They knew what would happen. But no one did anything. I hated their pitying eyes so I wore long sleeves all the time to make them stop looking. But sometimes the bruises were fresher and the cuts newer so I couldn't always hide from their eyes." Booths' eyes flashed with anger. If he could kill someone it would be the people who hurt his Bones.

***FLASHBACK TIME! This will be the remainder of the chapter and maybe in a few other chapters as well. She doesn't tell Booth everything in here, this is just so we know what happens. She only tells him what is said after the flashback in quotation marks. It will all be in italics except for thoughts which will be in regular font.***

_"This is Temperance Brennan. She is 16 so please treat her well and make her a part of your home." Beth,her foster advisor, went through her routine speech. Temperance hated her. She got her put in all the crappy homes._

_"Of course. We'll make sure she is a permanent part of our home," her foster dad said. He seemed nice enough. But something seemed off about the mom. She just couldn't figure out what. She seemed scared that something was going to happen. She just nodded her head. Never spoke._

_"Well then Rebecca and Isaac I hope you love her as if she was your own," Beth said. A big grin appeared on Isaacs face._

_"We will. You don't have to worry about that."_

_For the next month all was relatively ok. They lived in a medium sized town. No one knew her. No one cared that she was a foster kid. Temperance liked the peace and solitude. Her new parents seemed decent. They talked to her and left her alone. She felt calm. Not safe, but a little relaxed. And Isaac always had a really big grin on his face. Finally, he called her into the office one day. It smelled like alcohol. She knew because that was what they had done in health class recently. Her foster mother was sitting on the edge of the desk drinking a beer. Her usual scared smile was replaced by a grin of intoxication. She was wearing a sleeveless red dress that stopped mid-thigh._

_"Temperance. We need to tell you something. Next month we are moving to our old town. And our names are actually Elizabeth and James. Not Rebecca and Isaac. I expect you to listen to me from here on out as I am now your father. You will have to follow my every order understand?" _Isaac-James-whoever he is, has clearly been drinking _she thought. But she nodded anyways just in case he was the violent type of drunk. Which it turned out that he was. _

_"Good now sit tight and watch this," he said evilly. He locked the office door and tied a rope around her wrists. He shoved her into a chair then tied her feet and waist to the chair. Temperance was scared. _

_"This is just so you don't hurt yourself. Now I expect you to watch." And with that he preceded to torture Brennan. Grabbing Elizabeths dress he shoved her to the ground, making her fall on her ankle. Pulling out a beer bottle he broke it against his desk. James picked up each piece and then began to hurl them at his wife. First slow small pieces. But then the pieces became bigger and he started to throw them faster. That was when Temperance noticed the long gashes and cuts along Elizabeths' arms And legs. There was no scabs so nothing was fresh until this point. Her foster mothers' legs were bleeding as she sat on the ground. But she just smiled and laughed. As one piece got dangerously close to her face she made her first and only movement. A quick duck. _

_"We promised to keep my face in perfect condition remember?" Elizabeth slurred her speech making it actually sound like, "We promsed tu keep ma fas 'n purrfect condishon member?" Obviously she was past just plain drunk. James nodded._

_"My bad. Guess I was too excited huh? Want to ease my excitement tonite?" Elizabeth grinned. _

_"We should let her go though," she said seriously. "I'll need to get ready and she'll have to process everything." James untied Temperance and took her out of his office. Tear tracks were staining her face and even more tears were coming from her eyes._

_"You monster! I'm calling the police!" she shrieked. She was pummeling his chest with her hands. Tired of listening to her cries he threw Elizabeth's beer bottle above Temperances head, making glass fall on her. Too stunned to speak she fell to the floor. James then went back into the office and locked the door again._


	6. Chapter 6

Brennan started shaking. Just trying to remember all the horrific facts made her angsty. _No_ Brennan thought. _I can't tell him. This is the one thing that will be my burden to bare. He has enough on his plate as it is. _Fiercly Bones shook her head.

"No. No. I can't do it. I can't tell you Booth. I can't. No!" And with that Bones left the diner. Sighing, Booth paid for lunch. _Was her experience really that horrific?_ Booth swore that he would punch the living daylights out of that guy the next time he saw him. But for now it was time to go to work.

* * *

Angela came into Brennans office. She was staring blankly ahead at her computer screen.

"Hey sweety," Angela said. "Are you ok?" Bones didnt say anything. The artist was getting worried. She went around the desk to look at her face. But then she blanked. Brennan obviously wasn't there right now. Angela had come in as she has seen her friend rush into her office like a mad woman. But her friend right now was not the normal Brennan. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes. Her eyes were full of tears. Ready to spill out at a seconds notice. But remaining tightly in her eyes. She looked as if Booth had died,again, or if Max or Russ had something terrible happen to them. The artist shook her best friends shoulders.

"Bren! Bren Sweetie are you okay? What's wrong?" Bones blinked. Wiping her eyes she looked at Angela.

"I'm sorry. Did you say something Ange?" Now the artist had tears in her eyes. Quickly she came behind Bones' desk and gave her a big hug.

"Why were you crying?" she asked. Bones looked puzzled.

"I wasn't crying. I was thinking about my foster care experience," she responded.

"Was it really that bad?" Angela whispered. Nodding her head Bones silently agreed.

"You know Booth is going to want you to tell him this," Angela said. Bones looked down at her lap. Slowly she pulled out of her hug.

"I can't Ange. I don't know what would happen if I did. I told him the basics. Isnt that enough?" As they stared at eachother Bones' eyes asked a different question. _Why must we? Why must we re-live those horrible experiences_? they asked. Angela agreed.

"Oh Bren you don't have to."

"Thank you Angela." Gracefully Angela started to leave her office. As she approached the door she turned around with a big grin on her face. "Now let's go catch us a killer!"

* * *

Sunday:

After spending all night trying to figure out her emotions, Bones was a wreck Sunday morning. But she had had a revelation. What if Sarah was still alive? And somehow her dentals had been swapped with someone else's? That gave her the resolve to finish this case so she could get some sleep. So at 2 am on a Sunday morning Bones was ready for action!

"Her hyoid has been broken. But it's just a slight fracture." Bones was puzzled. Whoever this woman was had died of suffocation. But there was no skin, no particulates, nothing. Now that it was seven everyone was at work.

"Dr. Brennan!" Hodgins shouted.

"Yes Hodgins?"

"May I ask you a question?"

"Is it related to this case?"

"No."

"Then please wait until after the case."

"Alright. But I do have good news. I found particulates on her bag. They came from the type of plant that the Oregon fly lives near."

"So before her death she was in Oregon? Then how did she get here?"

"You found her at the docks right? Maybe she came through one of the channels."

"Then particulates would not still be on her bag. See if you can find anything else that links her to Oregon before her death."

"You got it Dr. B." Hodgins left to go study evidence.

"Bones!" Booth came running into the Jeffersonian.

"Yes Booth what is it?" Bones was slightly taken aback by how flushed he looked. "Is everything ok?" In three quick strides Booth reached Bones and pulled her into a hug. Blushing, she pushed him off.

"Bones did anybody come in here? Anyone suspicious? Anyone that looked like a threat?" Booth was rapidly firing questions at her.

"Booth what's going on? What happened? Is everything alright?" Bones was starting to get worried.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to overreact. It's just..." Angrily Booth ran his hand through his hair. Damnit! He should have known it was a fake. Seeing Booth getting angrier just standing there Bones took him into her office.

"Booth what's wrong? You seem very agitated." Sighing Booth collapsed on the couch. Raking his hands over his face he seemed to be having a conversation in his head. Resigned to answering truthfully. Pulling out his phone Booth played back his voicemail. Suddenly Bones grew horrified.

**"He found me."**

* * *

**Sorry but I'm going to be gone for a week. But I can put up another chapter the week after.**


	7. Chapter 7

"Bones look at me. Bones." It had been hours since Booth had shown Bones the voicemail. Right after that he had a call and had to leave for the Hoover. He had just returned and now it was seven at night. Bones had become visibly paler from the last time he had seen her. It was obvious she was trying to hold it together until she could get to her apartment. Finally Bones raised her head. She had tears in her eyes.

"Hey it's ok. Shh Bones. You're safe with me," Booth said pulling her into his arms. Bones wiggled free. Fiercyly she shook her head.

"Wrong Booth. I'm not safe anywhere. And neither is anyone I come in contact with. You need to leave Booth." Bones was as determined as ever to protect her family and friends. No one was going to hurt them if she could stop it. But Booth wasn't allowing anyone to hurt his Bones.

"Bones I'm not leaving your side until this is over. Hate me or whatever that's just fine but I will not stand by and let some physcho come here and hurt you," Booth responded. Bones was getting angrier by the minute. Couldn't Booth tell that she didn't want to do this? Why would she go back to that hell hole on purpose? It was all for him. Temperance was not going to let Booth be injured because he had to play hero.

"Fine Booth. You want to be hated by me so bad? Then I give in. I'll hate you until I choose to forgive you. But stay away from me or else." With a steely gaze Bones glared at Booth then walked out of her office. Booth just looked after her astounded. How could she turn a conversation into something so bad so fast? And he was damned if she thought that just by hating him he would leave her alone. Operation watch Bones was in play.

* * *

Bones slowly walked into her apartment. This was going to be a long night. Walking into her bedroom she noticed that some things were different. First off, Jasper and Brainy Smurf were missing. Second, her gun was on her bed emptied of bullets. Third, someone had left a note on her pillow. Quickly grabbing her gun she loaded it with the bullets and then proceeded to check every room. Satisfied with what she saw Temperance walked towards the note. Shaking Bones realized that she was all alone as Booth wouldn't come near her and no one else could help. But as soon as she read the note she realized just how alone she truly was.

**Found you.**

** Good Luck in the games.**

** Enjoy my earlier message?**

** I'm watching you. This is random to throw you off balance.**

** You know I see your friends. You know I see Booth. You know I see everything.**

** Guess what? When you go to work tomorrow you'll show up with a stab wound.**

** You have become** **so beautiful. _And now you have become so mine._**

** -Lover and Fianceé, James**

That was when Bones lost it. Screaming for Booth she punched the wall repeatedly until her knuckles bled then fell on her bed screaming and crying. She just wanted to run and hide. But Temperance Brennan never ran. Wrong. Bones never ran. Temperance always ran and hid from the scary bad guys. But now neither one could run. And both ended up collapsed on the floor, tears silently running down their face, with bloodstained knuckles, unconsciously holding a crumpled up note in their good hand.

* * *

Waking up Bones' hand hurt. Looking at it she realized why. The memories of last night came into her mind. This morning she took it differently. Perhaps it was because she had actually had some sleep and was refreshed. Grabbing plastic bags she kept for such emergencies, Bones put the note in it for Hodgins to look at later.

"We are going to work. We are going to solve a case and catch a murder. James and Elizabeth do not exist in the Jeffersonian. Bones keeps things professional at work. That is all this is. Work," she repeated like a mantra. Finally she was ready for the day ahead.

"Why Temperance. Have you forgotten my promise from all those years ago? The one I swore to everyday? **I promise to make Temperance a permanent part of my home**." _Click._


	8. Chapter 8

**"Agent Booth. Let's play a game. Whoever can make Temperance a permanent part of their life can keep her. The loser gets to watch her die. Wonder who will win? Ready. Set.** **_Run_****. "**

Booth was listening to the voicemail over and over again. Who was this man? What did he want with Bones? Was it just an idle threat or was there something else? Maybe Sweets could analyze it. Then a better thought came to him. Angela! Angela could find out where it was with her magic computer thingy. God he was so stupid! Why hadn't he thought of that earlier?

His phone rang breaking him from his concentration.

"Booth."

"Hey Seeley." Booths blood froze.

"Hannah?"

"Hey."

"Wha-Why are you calling me?" He spluttered. Hannah giggled.

"Gosh someone doesnt seem to happy to hear from his girlfriend." That brought Booth back to reality. Setting his face into a poker face he immediatly changed his tone.

"Hannah why have you called me?"

"Hey are you okay? You sound really cold? Want me to come over there and warm you up?" Booth shivered. Something was off about Hannah.

"No. Now for the last time why are you calling me?"

"Because I plan to take you home with me. Didnt Temperance tell you? I stopped by earlier. I'm taking you back Seeley. And we are going to get married and everything. And we'll have a houseful of kids just like you want. And there will be no more dangerous business. The most dangerous thing will you be getting cut from working in your shop," Hannah explained. To Hannah it was clear. _Steal Booth, have sex, kill Bones, have kids._ To Booth it was _Hannah is a physco who needs help._

"Umm Hannah?"

"Yes dear?" Involuntary shudders rang down Booths spine.

"We are not in a relationship anymore." A giggle escaped Hannah's lips.

"If we weren't in a relationship then why would we be having kids silly? Think mister! You're so silly Seeley."Booth was astounded. Had Hannah, his ex no less, just called to say they were getting married? This week was just getting stranger. Unbeknownst to him though, Hannah was doing much more then that. Hannah was setting up the stage for Fridays events. And putting up pictures of Booth all over her room. Just like Master ordered her to. And planning to get Booth just like Master ordered her to. And planning to kidnap Bones. Just like Master ordered her to.

* * *

Bones pulled into the parking garage. Why was it always so dark over here? Quickly gathering her things she made a bee-line for her office. But she didn't get very far. _Was that gas coming from the ground? Was the parking lot always spinning like this?_ Just as Bones began to realize that she had been gassed she collapsed to the ground.

"Well Temperance. How was coffee this morning?" James asked. He chuckled. A deep, deranged, laugh.

Booth walked into Bones office. She wasn't there yet. Strange but he had come early to see Angela. Now where was she? Deciding to go to her office Booth was astounded to see Angela already at her office. But why wasnt she saying anything?

"Angela?" Booth asked. Angela was staring at box on her table_. Why did creeps leave things on her desk!? _Looking up she had tears in her eyes.

"Booth..." She muttered thickly. "What happened?"

Booth was confused. "What do you mean Ange?" Angela looked so sad.

"How has she been kidnapped again? Why did you say you hate her? Where's Bren!"

Booth was seriously confused now. "Angela what are you talking about?" Exasperated, Angela chucked the box at Booth.

"This! Now go find her!" Booth just stared at the artist as she stormed out of the office. Something solid knocked against his foot. It was the box. And there in the box was a single sheet of paper. The other was a CD of some sort. The paper was a photo. Of Bones. But Bones was unconscious and hanging from the ceiling. Booths blood boiled. Dammit! How the hell did this happen on his watch!? She was his partner! Now Booth wondered what the CD held. Putting it into Angela's computer he watched himself and Bones as they stood in the parking lot. There was no volume. But he could clearly make out three distinct words. 'I Hate You' he said. And after that he stalked off. Bones just kinda stayed there with a dazed expression on her face. Then tears falling furiously she got in her car and drove away. Booth was confused beyond all rational thought. He never remembered this fight. Or any similar to it. When was this?

"It's a lie right?" Angela had come back. She still had tear tracks on her face.

"Yeah," Booth whisered. "A lie."

"Which part?" Booth swallowed thickly.

"All of it I hope," he said. Angela stared at the ground.

"I'm going to call her", she said running off. Booths mind was processing things slowly. His hand clenched into a fist around something in his pocket. Pulling out his phone his mind became clear. Angela...Bones...Bones!

"Angela!" Booth went running to find her. Angela was staring silently into space.

"Ange! Hey I need-" Angela turned to look at him. Her eyes were dead.

"Ange? Ange!" He caught her as she fell forward. Grabbing the phone he put it to his ear.

"Who is this?" he demanded.

"Agent Booth." A mans voice answered the phone. It sent chills down Booths spine.

"James," he whispered.

"Correct Agent Booth. And do you know what? Guess who I have here?" Booths gut twisted.

"Bones," he whispered hoarsely.

"Tsk Tsk Agent Booth. You should know better then that." A females cry came from the other side of the phone. Then two different cries. Both males.

"Hodgins," Booth declared.

"Ding-ding! Good job! Now go for the ringer. Who else do I have?" This time Booth was confused. Who else was there?

"Aaaand times up! I have your beloved Bones or more correctly my belovéd Tempe, the fantastic Dr. Hodgins, and the ex-lover Sully. Now which of these three gets to die agent Booth?"


	9. Chapter 9

Booth jerked awake.

"Bones!". Panting, Booth realized that he was covered in sweat. _Where was he? Where were Angela and Bones? Why wasnt he at the lab? _It was all a dream? Booth heaved a sigh of relief. Yet he still didnt feel that his partner was safe. A quick glance at the clock showed that Bones would be leaving now. Not without him though! Whipping out his phone, Booth hit speed-dial and called number 1. While it was ringing he pulled on his suit and started to get ready.

"Brennan."

"Bones."

"Booth?" Bones was confused. Why was he calling her? Was something wrong? "Booth why are you calling me? Is everything ok?" Booth sighed. If she was worried about him then maybe nothing had happened yet.

"Bones I'm coming over there to get you. Until this is resolved I am going to drive you everywhere alright?" As cute and alpha-male as that was, Brennan was starting to feel angry. Why couldn't she drive herself? Yet, she was tempted to take the offer.

"Booth I will allow you to take me only because- ," a paper floated near Brennans hand. It was the note. Noticing her hand she realized her only option. Gulping, she took a deep breath.

"No Booth. I am perfectly capable of driving myself. Thank you but your concern is not necessary. I will get to work on time and alive. Please do not concern yourself with me until this mater is resolved." A small pause.

"Bones?" Bones sighed.

"Yes Booth?"

"What happened last night?" Bones froze. How could he see through her so damn well? Either way she was not going to show him her damaged hand.

"I left the Jeffersonian and I went home and then I went to bed."

"What made you change your mind?"

"Nothing Booth. I am a perfectly functioning adult fully capable of driving herself around. I do not need to rely on others."

"Are you hurt?" Bones inhaled sharply. _Dammit Booth stop being such a people person! "_Bones? I'm taking that as a yes and coming over to your apartment right now." Bones gasped.

"No Booth! I'm fine! I am already at work."

"No you're not."

"I'm not what?"

"You're not at work."

"Booth how would you be able to tell that with you not being there?"

"Bones if you were there then you would notice that I am there." Brennan exhaled sharply. Booth was starting to give her a headache. Why did he have to be so protective?

"Bones?" Annoyed, Bones snapped her phone shut. He wasn't already there because the doors were locked. She knew that as well as anybody. But he didn't.

* * *

Bones pulled into the parking lot. There was Booths car, right next to her parking spot. But where was Booth? Silently she wished that she had the forethought to tape her hand and make it look less severe. She knew she had probably cracked a few knuckles. That was just one of her problems. She hadn't thought to put the paper in a bag so Hodgins was just going to have to deal with the particles in her hands. As swiftly as possible, Bones grabbed her stuff and began heading to Hodgins' office.

"Dr. Hodgins I need you to examine this paper for particulates. See if any of them match a James Mortar. "

"Sure Dr. B. What happened to your hand?" Brennan looked down. Her hand hadn't begun healing yet. If anything it had opened and was slowly getting worse.

"Nothing Dr. Hodgins. Now please tell me when you have the particulates."

"Sure thing." Hodgins spun around in his chair and began to look for particulates. Clicking her heels against the cement floor Dr. Brennan walked back to her office. Bones was reading a file when her day truly began.

* * *

"You weren't here." Bones sighed.

"Booth the doors are locked in the mornings until a specific time. Even if you were here earlier there was no way you could have known if I was here," Bones stated.

"Why won't you let me protect you?" Booth asked. Bones ran her fingers through her hair.

"Because I don't need protection Booth!" she practically yelled at him. Booths' eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Who hurt you?" he asked in his low voice.

"You can't put everyone in jail who hurt me Booth," she said. _Watch me_ Booth thought. But as usual she missed the point.

"I can try. Now who hurt you?" Booth asked again.

"No one hurt me!"

"Then what happened to your hand?" Bones froze_. Crap! He wasn't supposed to see that! _

"No one hurt me." she responded in an equally low voice.

"Then how did your hand become so injured?" Bones swallowed thickly. He wasn't going to give up until he had the truth. Yet how was she supposed to tell him that out of desperation and sheer loneliness, she had punched the wall until her hand bled? He wouldn't take kindly to that reminder.

Bones phone rang, breaking the silence. It was her texting ringtone. Flipping open her phone she read the text. Inhaling sharply she drastically paled.

"Bones what is it?" With a shaking hand she slipped the phone to Booth. It read:

**From: unknown number**

**Message: I have them. I found you. I see you. -All our love, James**


End file.
